Blood Wings
by Angel Wolf
Summary: Ryou is dead. . .Bakura doesn't want to live. . .what will happen? ( One-shot)


Blood Wings 

A one-shot story of mine. Ryou died in a freak fire two years ago and Bakura has pretty much lost it. Ryou was the only person he cared for . . . and now Ryou's dead . . . what's the use of him living? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so please don't sue. 

  


Blood Wings

" Ryou . . . dying in a fire," whispers Bakura as he stands on the top of a building starring at a picture in his hands. " I couldn't do anything to save him . . . my hikari . . . I was so helpless. I don't deserve to call myself his yami." The ancient Tomb Robber looks out over Domino City . . . as tears roll down his face. " I didn't want this to happen . . . I never wanted you to die." 

  


Flashback

" I'm sorry Bakura . . . but he's dead," whispered Yami as he looked at the white-haired yami next to him. Bakura shook his head as he collapsed on his knees. 

" No. . . . no. . . . he can't be," whispered Bakura as he starred at the white-covered body being taken away. " Ryou . . . my hikari . . . he can't be dead!" Yami knelt down and rested his hand on the angry boy's shoulder. 

  


" It's not your fault Bakura," whispered Yami. Bakura shrugged off Yami's hand. " Come on Bakura." Bakura just shrugged as he turned and walked away. 

" Where are you going?" 

" Leave me alone Pharaoh," hissed Bakura. " I'm no good to anyone . . . I might as well be dead." With that Bakura faded into the crowds. 

  


End Flashback

  


" That was two years ago . . . and I've been wandering ever since," says Bakura quietly as he looks up into the sky. " I wonder Ryou . . . if you're an angel?" Bakura shakes his head as he looks at his hands. " Yeah . . . you're an angel Ryou . . . the most beautiful of them all." 

  


" Bakura?" asks a voice from behind the yami. Bakura turns around and comes face to face with Marik. " I never expected to find you up here." Bakura looks at the blond-haired yami and just turns around and looks back out over the city. " Is that how you're going to be?" Bakura just shrugs and Marik sighs and walks up behind the other yami. " Bakura . . . you loved him . . . didn't you." Bakura just shrugs again and Marik sighed. " Be that way . . . you know we worry about you Bakura." Bakura just growls and Marik places his hand on the other yami's shoulder. 

  


" Don't touch me," growls Bakura. Marik ignores the growl and replaces his hand. " I thought I told you not to touch me." 

  


" Don't end it here Bakura . . . death isn't the answer," whispers Marik and turns to leave. " If you have to do something . . . then ask for forgiveness . . . it's possible . . . that Ryou just might hear you." Bakura nods slightly and Marik drops something as he turns his head to look at Bakura. " And if that doesn't help . . . come and talk to me . . . I'm your friend Bakura . . . and I'll always be here for you." Bakura nods as Marik disappears. 

  


" I'll go . . . I guess," whispers Bakura as he walks over and picks up the white rose Marik had dropped. " And ask my hikari for forgiveness." Bakura disappears and reappears at the cemetery. " This place always makes me feel weird." Bakura sighs as he walks toward a gravestone in a plot under a cherry tree. He notices a bunch of flowers around the stone. " Ryou . . . a perfect place to bury you." Bakura knells down as he looks at the stone. " Ryou . . . can you forgive me . . . I've done so many evil things. If you can hear me give me a sign . . . ask God to forgive me." The ring around Bakura's neck starts to glow a bright gold color.

  


" I forgive you Bakura," whispers a voice and Bakura stares at the ring around his neck. " I never left you my yami . . . love transcends time. I've been with you all this time . . . but now it's time to finally put me to rest until God comes. I'll never be at peace until you accept the fact that I'm dead." 

  


" But . . . I don't want to," whispers Bakura as he feels a light embrace him. 

  


" If you love me, Bakura . . . you'll let me go," whispers Ryou's voice. " I'll visit you in your dreams . . . if you promise to let me go." Bakura nods slightly as he slips the Millennium Ring from around his neck and places it on the tomb stone. " I will always be with you Bakura . . . and to prove it . . . I will give you a gift . . . a gift that you've wanted for two years." Suddenly the area around Bakura bursts into flame and two blood-red angel wings appear on the yami's back. " Now my yami you will always have a way to remember me." Bakura nods slightly and suddenly notices that he can see through his hands. " You let me go Bakura . . . and I gave you a gift . . . now my yami . . . you can join me." Suddenly Bakura turns around and looks into the deep brown eyes of his hikari. 

  


" In an eternal sleep until it is broken by God," whispers Bakura as he disappears into the Millennium Ring. He looks at his hikari's spirit form and smiles as he notices white wings on his hikari's back. " Together . . . forever." Ryou nods as suddenly they fall down in the Millennium Ring . . . together again.

  


Next Day

  


" Last night a boy was found dead at the cemetery . . . he has been identified as Bakura Yami," says the news lady. " They don't know the cause of death . . . he just seems to have died for no apparent reason." The tv turns off as a blond-haired yami sits in his room.

  


" You didn't kill yourself Bakura, you were already dead, your body was truly the only thing that was alive. You were ready to give up as soon as Ryou died," says Marik as he plays with the Millennium Rod. " All it took was to remove the Ring and place it on the stone and your spirit would go in. " Now you'll be with your hikari forever." 

  


" Bakura Yami . . . the true yami . . . he was the essence of darkness and darkness can't survive without life," whispers Malik as he walks up and wraps his arms around his yami's neck. " Moral to the story . . . don't make someone live against their will."

  


So how did you like it. Just some crazy idea . . . very slight . . . slight yaoi. I hope you'll all R+R. 


End file.
